i_mrok_pochlonie_ziemiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział X MCN
Była zagubiona. Nie miała pojęcia, czy robi dobrze... a może powinna zawrócić? Wrócić do Teneba i żyć nie mówiąc mu o tym co się stało. A może powinna powiedzieć ojcu kto jest jej mężem: -Coś się stało Umbro? - Głos Lebena - W zasadzie to głupie pytanie... - Spokojnie, ze mną jest wszystko w porządku. Kłamała. Wysłała swojemu ojcu promienny uśmiech, ale był on fałszywy. Zdecydowała, że to zatai. Głęboko w sercu schowa całą miłość do tego smoka. Teraz pozna świat swego ojca i zdecyduje, gdzie powinna żyć. Gdzie powinna być królową. Lecieli od kilku godzin, więc Umbra sądziła, że za niedługo dolecą na Luft. Jednak nie była pewna, a nie mogła się ośmielić, by spytać o to Lebena. Już za niedługo spotka swoich rodziców i trudno było jej wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk. Kiedyś umiała godzinami rozmawiać ze swoim ojcem, ale teraz, kiedy odzywał się pytając o zwykle rzeczy, czuła jedynie przerażenie. Strach ten, rozrywał jej serce na drobne kawałki. Jednak musiała być silna. W zależności od tego co wybierze, los wielu smoków może potoczyć się w złym kierunku. Nawet jeśli w środku jest martwa, to na zewnątrz ma być twarda jak kamień. Tak zachowuje się królowa. Umbra leciała w ciszy jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Nie czuła jednak zmęczenia, wraz z Tenebem często latali bez przerwy przez dwa dni. Nocne Furie mogły wytrzymać długo bez jedzenia i spania. Gorzej było z Lebenem. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jest zmęczony całodniowym lotem. Musieli gdzieś się zatrzymać na noc: - Nie uważasz, że już trochę za długo lecimy? - Głos Umbry sprawił, że Leben odwrócił się w jej stronę. Po raz pierwszy od wylotu powiedziała coś, co nie było krótką odpowiedzią - Powinieneś trochę odpocząć. - Spokojnie, mogę jeszcze długo lecieć - Niebieskie oko dziwnie spojrzało na niego - Jestem aż tak złym kłamcą? - Nie ma sensu lecieć ostatkiem sił, jakoś nie spieszy mi się tam dolecieć. - Boisz się? - A jak mam się nie bać? Lecę do zupełnie obcego miejsca. No i jeszcze to bycie władczynią, skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nadaję się na nią? - Bo masz to we krwi. - Mam to we krwi? Niby co? - Spuściła pysk czując, że z oczu zaczynają jej płynąć oczu - Umiejętność władania ludem którego nie znam? A może to, że zakocham się w kimś, bez względu na to kim jest i jaki jest, tylko dla dobra ogółu? - Mówiła to ledwie słyszalnym szeptem, ale w końcu uwolniła krzyk, dusiła go w swoim sercu od wielu godzin - Czemu mam się poświęcać dla nich?! Nie mam pojęcia kim są, nie mam pojęcia jak wyglądają, a i tak mam do nich mówić tato i mamo?! - Uważasz, że nie dasz rady? - Nie, uważam, że to wszystko, to tylko jedno wielkie szaleństwo. Znowu lecieli w ciszy. Zresztą, o czym mieliby rozmawiać? Nawet temat pogody wydawał się niestosowny w tym momencie. W pewnej chwili smoczyca zauważyła jakąś małą wyspę, zaczęła lecieć w jej stronę, bez informowania o swoich planach Lebena. On jednak nie potrzebował wyjaśnień i spokojnie udał się w ślad za nią. W głębi serca cieszył się, że będzie mógł odpocząć, ale ból który czuł w stosunku do przybranej córki był większy. To nie tak, że był na nią wściekły. Po prostu czuł winę w związku z tym co się stało. Mimo, że udawała bycie silną, to w jej oczach widział przerażenie. Nic w tym dziwnego… Teraz pewnie przeżyje jeszcze większy szok, ale nie może tego zataić. Prędzej czy później i tak będzie musiała się z tym zmierzyć. Po wylądowaniu przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak rozpocząć rozmowę, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Zupełnie jakby powstrzymywał sam siebie od wyjawienia większej ilości szczegółów, zupełnie jakby…: - O co chodzi? – Zdziwiony smok spojrzał z zaskoczeniem widząc, że ta cicho wzdycha – Przecież widzę, że chcesz mi coś powiedzieć. Powiedz teraz, bo jeżeli dowiem się tam, to mogę zareagować dosyć agresywnie. Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że mój ojciec był wybuchowy, zapewne to też mam we krwi. - Co do Germa to mam jedną radę, uważaj na niego – Zmarszczył brwi, myśląc, czy powinien o tym mówić – To, że jest wybuchowy do jedno, ale jego niepohamowany gniew to drugie. Można by go porównać z tym całym Tenebem. Tyle, że ten błękitny szczeniak nie ma tej jednej cechy którą on ma. - Nie zabija wszystkich po kolei? - Tego bym nie powiedział. – Odparł. Tego się zupełnie nie spodziewała: - Co? - Jej głos był nieco piskliwy – Ale przecież… - I właśnie dlatego masz uważać – Spojrzał na nią poważnym wzrokiem – W odróżnieniu od Teneba, Germ jest szanowanym wodzem. Może i jest nieobliczalny, ale każdy czuje do niego wielki szacunek. Jest piekielnie inteligentny i bystry, ale jego ciemna strona jest ogromna. Krąży plotka, że zabił swoich dwójkę młodszych braci, powodem miało być to, że obawiał się ataku z ich strony. Ile jest z tego prawdy nie wiem. Jednak z pewnością nie jest to ktoś łagodny jak baranek. - Aha… Czyli właśnie lecę do nieznanego mi miejsca, w zasadzie w nieznanym celu i jeżeli nie będę ostrożna to może mnie zabić mój własny ojciec. Nie no, o takich wakacjach to ja zawsze marzyłam. - Nie powinnaś żartować z takich rzeczy. To jest naprawdę poważna sprawa. - Od momentu w którym zmarła moja matka, to znaczy przybrana matka, moje życie jest w stałym niebezpieczeństwie. Od opuszczenia Stern musiałam jakoś sobie poradzić i jak widzisz nadal żyję. Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale od tamtego momentu wiele się wydarzyło. Rządzenie na Luft to pewnie po prostu kolejny etap w moim życiu. - Ale ty nie będziesz tam rządzić. - Eee? - To zadanie twojego brata. - Super! Mam brata, czyli po co to wszystko? Przecież ja tam nie jestem potrzebna. - Mówiłem ci wcześniej, że wrogiem Luftu jest Lapia. Tamci zgodzili się na sojusz pod jednym warunkiem. - Jakim warunkiem? - Najstarsza córka Germa, czyli ty, ma być żoną ich przywódcy, czyli Rubruma. Umbra milczała i czuła, że jeszcze przez długi czas nie będzie mogła wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Kategoria:Mrok, cień, noc